Birthday Party of NA AstroRanger
by RebondChaos
Summary: kocak nga kocak, R and R! ini buat setaunan fandom L&G meski telat sebulan . makanya ntar di Ch akhir, ada bonus chap.ah, chap 5, harusnya chp Hammer, tapi kuputuskan untuk buat sendiri ceritanya. jd di crita n Hammer diasingkan.wkwkwk
1. Brett Astaire

Inspirasi dari fic Pichidichi-san yg berjudul "Retsu Birthday"

disclaimer = I do not own L&G.

author's note = kata2 yg ada tanda kurungnya, itu komentar saya sendiri sebagai penulis, mohon tidak bingung. ^_^

Birthday Party

Part 1

"Brett Astaire"

pagi ini, sesuatu yang aneh menimpa Brett yang tengah sarapan roti dimeja makan. biasanya, Brett dibangunkan oleh Jo yang membuka pintu kamar hotelnya untuk membangunkannya (secara, kamar mereka semua bersebelahan),sudah disiapkan oleh Jo, sarapan hangat di meja makan Hanya saja, selain tidak dibangunkan oleh Jo, dia juga harus membuat sarapannya sendiri, kamar teman temannya kosong. Dan sudah rapih. Saat dia melihat kalender sobek yang diggantung di dinding ruang makan, tampaklah tulisan merah yang bertuliskan " TANGGAL 4 JUNI, PERTANDINGAN MELAWAN EISEN WOLF" hati Brett melonjak,

"ha? Pertarungan lawan eisen wolf? Koq aku nga dibangunkan?"

dia berkata sendiri sambil lalu mengalihkan matanya kearah jam dingding sebelah kalender dan ternyata…..WAKTU MENUNJUKKAN PUKUL 12.30 padahal, pertandingan biasa dilakukan tepat pada jam 10.

shock, Brett menjatuhkan potongan roti selai dimulutnya. (sampe kacamatanya kendor) dia segera bangkit, mandi, menggenakan seragamnya, lalu lantas bergegas ke tempat pertandingan walau tahu ia terlambat

"kenapa aku tidak dibangunkan…. Aku kn ketuanya" sambil berlali mencari taksi, ia kebinggungan.

Belum sempat ia membuka teras hotel tempat semua anggota team tinggal,teman temannya pulang. Dengan muka cemberut dan rapih memakai baju teamnya

Perasaan Brett longsor. Jangan jangan…..

"ka…kalian kenapa….? Kog aku tidak dibangunkan"

Jo jalan saja melewati Brett, tampaknya, dia sedang kesal. Sementara Edge, mengikutinya juga, Pelatih berbisik padanya

"jangan khawatir, tidak akan ada yang menyalahkanmu."

" ia Brett, mau bagaimana lagi, waktu Jo membangunkanmu, kamu tidak bangun bangun" Hammer yang sedang turun dari mobil berkata dengan lesu

"ia Brett, apa boleh buat," tambah Miller

Brett langsung shock. _Teammnya kalah gara gara telat bangun? _Padahal, selama ini Brett tidak pernah telat bangun.

Brett masuk kembali ke hotel, duduk di kursi santai, membatu, dengan ekspresi menyeramkan. Sampai tiba tiba mr Dannise, memanggilnya dan menyuruhnya yang masih memakai baju seragam untuk berbegas masuk ke mobil untuk berlatih pertandingan selanjutnya, lemas bagai kertas, dengan oleng, dia mengikuti instruksi pelatihnya.

* * *

Dalam perjalanan, tidak satupun dari antara teman teman satu teamnya yang bicara, atmosfirnya tegang, mungkin jika anda menaruh ubi di mobil itu, ubi itu bisa matang (garing d. wkwkwk)

Brett masih mematung hingga Edge rupanya tidak dapat menahan keinginannya untuk menggoncang tubuh Brett sambil berkata:

"kamu itu… semalam ngapain sih, samapi tidak bisa dibangunkan?" katanya marah marah

Brett tidak menjawab, terang saja, selain dia, sebagai pemimpin, sampai membuat teamnya kalah hanya gara gara telat bangun, dan lawan mereka yg eisen wolf. Team yang merupakan saingan AstroRanger yang tentu saja, saingan Brett _mau ditaruh kemana harga dirinya sebagai pemimpin?_

" kita… turun ke posisi ketiga setelah Eisen Wolf dan Rosso Strada" tambah sang pelatih memperburuk suasana

HEGHHHHH JLEBBBB bagai double blade menusuk tubuh Brett, dia mengubah ekspresinya. Sekilas, dia tampak seperti patung "moai" yang biasa anda temukan.(kebayang kan mukanya gimana)

Sambil Jo yang kemudian bergetar sambil kemudian meletakkan pandangan hinaan kewajah Brett.

"aku, tidak menyangka kamu begitu tidak bertanggung jawab! Kami meninggalkanmu karena sudah 1 setengah jam kau kubangunkan, kau tidak kunjung bangun, takut terlambat, kami terpaksa pergi tanpamu."

Shock, Brett kemudian menundukkan kepala, jika, dinggambar, akan ada garis2 hitam dimukanya. (dapet kn gambarannya) dengan gemetar, dia menggerakkan tanganya untuk beremas bajunya sambil kemudian mengangkat lagi wajahnya yang sekarang bersimbah air mata (dengan kocak tentunya. ah…. Brett nangis? Dunia kiamat……)

Edge, menambah buruk lagi suasana, menunjukkan pandangan meremahkan pada Brett dan berkata:

"dasar beruang kutub, saking "cool" nya, kau perlu hibernasi ya?"

JLEBB. Brett kembali membatu, mengeluarkan semacam cairan hitam dari mulutnya (mungkin itu arwahnya)

Miller, ditengah rombongan, sedang menutup mulut dan hidungnya sampai memerah mukanya.

"gufffffth" menahan ketawa

BUGH! Edge melepaskan chop ringan ke punggung Miller agar dia tidak melakukan tingkah yg mencurikan. Sementara Jo yang sedang memalingkan muka di jendela, sudah hamper tertawa di perutnya, sambil 2 kali memukulkan tanganya ke jendela yang dianggap Brett karena kesal padanya, (sakit hati, ya Brett, kasian…) Hammer bersiul siul, sedangkan mr Dannise yang sedang mengemudi ternyata sedang menahan tertawa dengan cara menggembungkan mulutnya (silahkan pakai imajinasi kalian)

karena shock, sepertinya Brett sudah tidak dapat berkomentar lagi, hingga, sampailah mereka pada tempat yang dituju.

* * *

Mr Dannise menghentikan mobilnya. Membuka pintu mobil, lalu memerintahkan anak anak keluar dari mobil, Brett yang masih lemas, menuruni mobil dengan langkah lemas sampai akhirnya BRUUK terjatuh dengan "head first" dan kemudia melolong pilu. Bukan karena sakit, tapi kerena meratapi kegaggalannya sebagai pemimpin. Hammer dan Edge kemudian berbaik hati, dan memapah dia. Mr dannise lalu berjalan ke pintu dan beranjak membukanya

saat pintu dibuka, gelap. Lalu Brett diajak masuk sambil dipapah oleh Hammer dan Edge.

* * *

PYAAAR PYAAAR HAPPY 16th BIRTHDAY,BRETT! Jo,Edge,Miller,Hammer dan seluruh anggota anggota WGP segera menyambut Brett sambil membunyikan terompet, menyiramnya dan lain lain. disana, dalam ruangan, tampaklah spanduk bertuliskan "happy Birthday Brett Astaire", kue, dan makanan makanan lain.

"0_0" begitulah muka Brett saat mendengar hal itu

"gini Brett, sebenarnya, kita tidak kalah koq, bahkan tidak bertanding" kata Jo sambil menjulurkan lidah

"BWAHAHAHAHAH" edge pun melepas semua tawa yang dari tadi dia tahan.

"maaf, Brett, ini ide anak anak" Mr Dannise berkata sambil malu malu

"apa! Pelatih kan juga semangat melakukannya" kata Miller protes

" sudah jangan dibahas lagi, ya?"

"woooo!" tambah Miller lagi

"jadi…. Tapi…. Tadi kan kalendernya 4 Juni… itu memang pertandingan lawan Eisen Wolf" kata Brett dengan muka masih bingung

Jo lalu mengeluarkan 2 carik kertas kusut dan menyerahkannya pada Brett.

TANGGAL 2 JUNI, TANGGAL 3 JUNI.

"0_0 APAAAAA! Kalian… beraninya….." aura merah bercampur hitam keluar dari tubuh Brett

BRAK BRUK BAGH

"SINI KALIAN!" kata Breett marah marah

~ end of part 1 ~

next is the birthday of another NA AstroRanger`s personnel!

Need review! lolz


	2. Edge Blaze

Part 2

"Edge Blaze"

Seperti biasa, Edge selalu popular makanya, dari sejak 3 minggu sebelum ulang tahunnya, dia sudah menggundang banyak perempuan perempuan yang naksir dia untuk dating ke pestanya. Dia juga sudah meng SMS teman temannya di NY. Mengharap mendapat banyak ucapan selamat. pagi ini September 26, ia bangun dengan muka ceria. Langsung saja, dia mengambil skateboard-nya, mengapitnya, lalu turun ke lobby kamar hotelnya. Disana, Brett,Jo,Hammer,Miller sedang sarapa. Sepertinya, dia telat bangun.

"HEY! GUYS! Tebak hari ini hari apa!" suara ceria Edge memecah keheningan ruang makan

"hari ada latihan pertandingan dengan TRF vistorys kan?" Jo berkata sambil meletakkan roti panggang di piring Hammer yang sudah kosong

" sebaiknya kamu cepat mandi, ganti baju dan sarapan, atau kita akan terlambat."

"……….0_0" lho…. Hari ini kan…."

Tiba tiba pelatih dannise langsung berkata dengan suara kencang yang menghalangi Edge berbicara

"AH AYO, KITA WARM UP DULU!"

"ah….." gumam Edge sambil terpaku

_Mereka lupa hari ulang tahunku? _

* * *

2 jam setelah mereka warm up, akhirnya pelatih memerintahkan mereka unutk bersiap naik ke mobil. Edge, yang masih saja bingung karena dia sudah berkali kali mencoba memberitahukan kalau dia ulang tahun kepada teman temannya, hanya saja, selalu dihalangi. Padahal, Edge sudah mengubar ultah-nya dari 3 minggu lalu. Mengharapkan dirayakan ramai-ramai. Berkali kali dia buka HP-nya. Tidak ada email masuk. Bahkan, Edge yang popular tidak diberi ucapan selamat satu-pun dari rekan rekanya di tempat pelatihan. Kesal, dia masuk ke mobil dengan muka BT abis.

* * *

sesampainya di tempat tujuan, pelatih lalu menyuruh mereka bersiap siap dan seperti biasa, di dome tempat latihan itu penuh sesak oleh pendukung-pendukung mereka. Anehnya, para pendukung NA AstroRanger, khususnya penggemar Edge, sama sekali tidak memberi ucapan selamat pada Edge. Edge, tambah BT, dia memasang muka "shura" selama pertandingan berlangsung

"MAGNUM ayo melesat!" teriakan Go yang sedang berusaha melewati Edge menambah kekesalan Edge yang memang lagi Bete.

"Ahhhh, MINGGIR" katanya lagi

"AH KAU INI BERISIK SAJA!" Edge yang kesal pun memaki Go yang memang sedikit(bukan sedikit sih) bawel.

"duh, kau ini, focus donk pada pertandingan" Jo menegur Edge

"benar, kalau kau kehilangan konsentrasi pada pertandingan, bisa kacau formasi kita nanti!" kata Brett menambahkan

"Ahhh kalian ini. Aku ini begini karena kalian tahu aku ini kan sedang merayakan…."

"AYO MAJU MAGNUM!" teriak Go pun menelan omongan Edge yang sekali lagi, tambah kesal.

Pertandingan pun dilanjutkan, sampai akhirnya, NA AstroRanger keluar sebagai pemenang latih tanding ini.

"pasti ada kesalahan!" kata Go protes.

"ini kan penghitungan suara, Go, sudahlah…." Kata Retsu, kakaknya menenangkannya

"TETAP SAJA!"

Lalu, para pendukung NA AstroRanger pun berkumpul disekeliling mereka untuk mengucapkan selamat. Tapi sekali lagi, Edge tidak diberi ucapan selamat ulang tahun. Kesal, Edge pun langsung ganti baju, menggambil skate-boardnya, lalu pergi meninggalkan rombongan. Ia ingin mendapat ucapan selamat apapun caranya.

"aku mau pergi jalan jalan sebentar!" katanya ngambek

"baiklah, kumpul di tempat latihan jam 7 yah!" Pelatih mengingatkan Edge akan latihan mereka jam 7

" oke!"

* * *

lalu, Edge pergi ke tempat dia biasanya main skate board. Disana, banyak sesame skateboarder dan gadis gadis penggemar skate-board. Ia masih mengharapkan ucapan. Tetapi, sekali lagi, semua berjalan biasa sampai Edge menjelma sebagai "patung Iblis" yang lagi main skate board. Kemudia, dia pun meratapi kesedihannya dengan berbuat ulah ulah nakal.

Scene 1

Edge yang kesal, lalu membuat keisengan dengan cara menaruh _"gas telur busuk_" ke dekat pasangan yang sedang pacaran. Mereka adalah salah satu teman Edge.

"ini akibat kalian melupakan aku!" katany marah marah

Scene 2

Edge melihat skateboard milik teman skateboardernya dan mengulas _mentega_ diroda skateboard itu. alhasil, saat pemainnya menggunakan skateboard itu, dia tergelincir.

Hal ini sedikit mengurangi rasa kesalnya.

"HAHAHA! Ini akibat ulahmu melupakan aku!" katanya

Scene 3

Dia pun pulang kerumah lalu,_kosong._ Dia naik ke kamar Jo yang kosong, lalu melihat Laptop Jo yang menyala. Dengan cepat, Edge lalu _mencabut kabel Laptop_ milik Jo yang sudah menemukan _berita paling menarik_ yang pernah dia lihat dari situs tentu saja, belum disimpanya BLANK layar Laptop Jo langsung gelap

Meski sedikit merasa bersalah. Tapi apa daya, dia memang lagi kesal.

Scene 4

Dia menyelinap ke kamar Brett, lalu _secara asal, mengisi crossword puzzle_ miliknya yang merupakan _puzzle yang akan dilombakan Brett_ dan langsung mengirmnya tanpa sepengetahuan Brett. Melukis tulisan besar dimejanya : INI AKIBAT KAMU MELUPAKAN TEMAN BAIKMU!

Scene 5

Dia mengetik _SMS kasar_ dengan HP Mr dannise dan mengirimnya _kepada semua sahabatnya_

Scene 6

Dia melubangi bola kesanyangan Hammer yang bertuliskan tanda tangan pemain basket favorit Hammer

Scene 7

Dia mennyembunyikan peralatan hockey milik Miller yang termahal. Miller butuh 5 bulan menabung untuk membelinya.

* * *

Puas, dia lalu segera melupakan rasa kesalnya karena waktu sudah menunjukkan jam setengah 7, ia pun segera bergegas memakai baju serangamnya, mengambil mobil, dengan muka menyeringai. _Bagaimana ekspresi mereka saat tahu apa yang kulakukan yah?_

Sesampainya disana, ia lalu membuka pintu. _Gelap._ Mereka semua kemana? Katanya heran

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY, EDGE!" semua orang, yang diundangnya, seluruh peserta WGP (tidak termasuk Rosso Strada) menyambut Edge kecuali, 3 orang , 1 pasangan yang diusilinya, dan teman skateboardernya yang menatapnya dengan pandangan horror

"maaf ya, kami membuatmu kesal!" kata Jo membuka percakapan

"ia, kami ingin memberimu kejutan"sambung Miller

"mana mungkin kami melupakan ulang tahunmu, kau kan teman baik kami" Brett menambahkan dengan nada dinginya yang biasa

"tapi, kau senang kan dengan kejuta ini" lanjut Mr Dannise

"ka…kalian" kata Edge terharu

"HEY! Kalian tahu apa yang sudah diperbuatnya?" teman Skateboarder Edge membuat Edge sweetdrop

"coba periksa rumah kalian" sambung pasangan tadi

KRIIING tiba tiba HP Mr Dannise berdering

"APA MADSUDMU DENGAN SMS-MU TADI" suara serak orang marah marah didengan Mr Dannise

"eh, apa madsudmu?" katany kebingungan

"jangan sok tidak tahu! Check HP mu!"

Mr Dannise pun mengecek HP-nya dan ternyata….. Mr Dannise membeku, sementara anggota NA AstroRanger yang lain segera pulang untuk mengecek barang barangnya

"Waduh… matilah aku." ;piker Edge

"yah…. Tapi sudahlah, yang penting kunikmati dulu pesta ini" katanya lagi sambil tersenyum

~End od Part 2~

author`s note = review yah, ntar di akhir fanfic ini, akan ada chap khusus tentang ultah fandom L&G (meski telat 1 bulan) kwkwkw yg penting harinya sama.


	3. Josephina Goodwin

disclaimer = I do not own L&G.

sebelumnya, thx buat saran dan review yg anda berikan, mari kita mulai , yha, saya menyadari kejanggalan tanggal disini. (jika memperhatikan, anda pasti tahu.) tapi mohon untuk tidak terlalu diperhatikan, karena sebenarnya saya menyusun ini sesuai list nomor mereka. Bukan tanggal. Jadi seharusnya, Brett dan Jo ultah duluan baru Edge. Tapi anggap saja kalau Edge ulang tahun lebih dulu.

Ni chap tuh yg pkng gaje dry g laen maklum lah, abis ide. Lg-an g gt sesuai sm gaya penulisan-ku yang biasa.

**Part 3**

"Josephina Goodwin"

Hari ini Jo bangun pagi seperti biasa, setelah melaksanakan tugas sehari-hari, kini Jo sedang mengatur rencana jalan jalan untuk seminggu lagi, karena itu hari ulang tahun Jo. Karena itu, Jo berencana untuk mengajak teman teman jalan jalan. Lagipula, Jo tidak ingin dikerjai oleh teman temanku. Berhubung Edge dan Brett sudah dikerjai sebelumnya. Memang si biasanya juga Jo tidak pernah benar benar dikerjai sebelumnya, tetapi… siapa yang mau dikerjai?,

Brett, Edge, Hammer, Miller sedang berkumpul di halaman sambil berbisik dengan serunya.

"boneka saja!" kata Edge bersikeras

"jangan, bagaimana kalau kita mengumpulkan uang untuk membeli modem terbaru?" kata Brett menyarankan

"hm,… aksesori?" kata Miller no idea.

"bagaimana kalau baju baru?" Hammer pun menambahkan

"memang kau tahu ukuran Jo?" Edge berkata dengan nada menyindir

"ng….." jawab Hammer tersipu.

"baiklah, kita akan membeli Modem" Brett memutuskan sekali lagi

"oke-lah…" yang lain setuju karena sepertnya tidak ada pilihan lain

Selama 6 hari,mereka memilih milih modem yang sesuai dengan budget mereka dan tentu saja, yang sesuai dengan keperluan Jo.

Setelah mendapatkannya sampailah mereka pada hari ke 7. hari ualngtahun Jo. kemudian, Brett, Edge, dam Miller menghampiri Jo yang sedang duduk sambil membuka internet di laptopnya.

"Jo, kamu mau pergi jalan jalan ke mall?" ajak Edge

" nga,ah aku ada perlu hari ini" katanya

"keperluan apa?" Tanya Brett

"aku diajak untuk dia untuk pergi"

"dia? Siapa?" Tanya Edge dan Brett bersamaan

"Schmidt" kata Jo santai

"HAH??" ucap Brett,Hammer,Miller,dan Edge

"kenapa dia?" Tanya Edge kaget

"yah… kan uda janji sebelumnya."

"ta…pi.." ucap Brett dan Edge shock

Jo pun segera bersiap siap untuk pergi dia beranjak ke kamarnya sendiri

"jadi, apa kita jadi mengerjai Jo saat menyerahkan modem ini?" Tanya Miller yang sekarang mengkhawatirkan keadaan Brett dan Edge yang sedang bengong

"Kayanya mereka ga pikirin itu lagi deh…" kata Hammer menerangkan

Sementara itu,tamu, Brett, Edge, Miller dan Hammer sedang duduk di meja makan. Sementara Brett terpaku dan membatu. Hingga, KRIIING bel pun berbunyi, Jo, yang mendengar bel tersebut, segera menuruni tangga dan kemudian membukakan pintu untuk Schmidt yang menjemputnya dengan motor. Segeraklah Jo menaikin Motor tersebut dan melesatlah mereka menuju mall

Segera setelah Jo pergi, Hammer,Miller, dan Edge segera pergi mengikuti Jo semtara, Brett ditarik dengan paksa karena dia masih terpaku.

Di mall, Jo dan Schmidt jalan jalan dan bersenang senang selayaknya orang pacaran. Panas melihat tingkah laku mereka, khususnya Schmidt yang terlihat benar benar senang, Edge pun mengerjai mereka dengan berbagai cara. Namun, Jo dan Schmidt melalui semua dengan baik. Dan mereka bahkan tidak menyadarinya. Malah, Edge, Miller, Brett dan Hammer yang kena.

Saat selesai, mereka akhirnya membeli 1 boneka teddy bear besar dan 1 boneka teddy bear kecil sebagai gantungan Hp yang memeggang hati yang berwarna merah. Sepertinya itu aada tulisannya, tetapi Edge,Hammer,Miller dan Brett tidak dapat melihatnya. Schmidt menggengan boneka itu erat erat. Sepertinya, dia ingin memberikannya kepada Jo

Tiba tiba Edge lalu loncat dihadapan mereka

"uaaah! Apa yang kalian lakukan huh u hu" katanya

"oooh, jadi daritadi yang sepertinya ingin mengerjai kami itu kalian yah"

"bukan! Itu ulah Edge!" kata Miller membela diri" 

"jadi, kalian sekarang jadian nih" ucap Hammer

"nga, koq, aku kan Cuma membantu Schmidt membelikan hadiah ulang tahun untuk adiknya"

"apa?" Brett yang dari tadi membatu akhirnya kembali berekspresi

"benar koq ia kan Schmidt?"

"be..benar" katanya mengurungkan niatnya memberikan boneka itu kepada Jo

"ha? Jadi daritadi kami…"

begitulah, pada akhirnya, baik Edge,Miller,Hammer dan Brett tidak mengerjai Jo. Saat mereka sampai dirumah, Pelatih, dengan anggota anggota WGP lainnya sudah menunggu untuk merayakan hari ulang tahun Jo.

Author's note = ini bener ga lucu n biasa aj. ~_~ tp udalah….. slmat ultah fandom dah wkwkwkwk (meski tlat 1 bulan)


	4. Michael Miller

Disclaimer : I do not own L&G

**Part 4**

"Michael Miller"

September 15, hari ulang than Miller. Dia sudah bersiap untuk apapun keisengan teman temanya untuk ulang tahun dia ini. Setiap tahun, dia selalu saja kena musibah karena teman temannya mengerjainya habis habisan. Antara dilempar telur mentah lah, disirem air es sampe demam lah, kena jebakan pk lem lah, makanan beracun lah, dll yang mungkin bagi kita itu agak kasian, bukan, tapi kasihan. Makanya, dia sudah bersiap untuk apapun yang akan terjadi.

Dia turun ke meja makan. Melihat kesana kemari, tidak ada yang aneh. Sudah disiapkan roti isi di meja, dia mendekati meja makan, mengecek roti itu, dan makan dengan sangat perlahan. Dia hati hati terhadap sesuatu yang mungkin dimasukkan ke dalam makanannya.

Di lain pihak, Jo,Edge,Hammer dan Brett sedang berkumpul di kamar Pelatih mereka sedang berdiskusi rencana iseng mereka yang kali ini.

"jadi, apa yang akan kita lakukan tahun ini?" Edge memulai percakapan

" yang pasti kalian tidak boleh melukai tubuhnya." Mr Dannise mengingatkan

"ya, karena kita masih dalam WGP." Jo menambahkan

"ya, karena itu, apa yang harus kita lakukan tahun ini?" Hammer mengambil segenggam kue coklat dari toples dan membagi bagikannya ke yang lain

"hm… bagaimana kalau….." kata Edge dengan suara super rendah sambil menggambil potongan kue coklat dari Hammer

"Waah! itu ide bagus tuh!" kata Jo bersemangat

"kalau begitu, pertama tama kita bagi tugas" kata Edge lagi

"apa aja" tanya Brett stay cool

"begini... Brett kamu begini, Aku begini, Hammer pakai ini, Jo kamu begitu"

"HAH! nga! kenapa aku mesti begitu!" tolak jo dengan muka merah

"nga usa tinggi tinggi deh! kakinya aj! ga pa pa kan!"

"tetep aja......"

"yaudah..... sekarang mendingan kita beli dan persiapkan perlengkapan kita, sebelum telat nanti!" usul Brett

"oke lah" jawab ketiga orang lainnya setuju

Miller sudah selesai makan sewaktu Edge,Brett,Jo dan Hammer menuruni tangga. Mereka mengalihkan pandangan mereka kepada Miller. Miller langsung sweet drop.

"selamat ulang tahun Miller" kata Jo santai

"ia , selamat yah" kata Edge senyam senyum ga jelas

" semoga tahun ini tambah baik untukmu" kata Hammer sambil tercengar cengir

"ya, selamat yah," kata Brett sambil mengulurkan tangan untuk salaman.

Belajar dari pengalaman, dia menolak salaman. Tetapi dipaksa Brett dengan cara menarik tangannya. Siap siap akan setruman atau apa saja yang mungkin terjadi, Miller memejamkan mata.

SInggggg tidak ada yang terjadi. Miller bingung. _Lho, kenapa ini?_

"jadi, hari ini kami akan merayakan ulang tahunmu. Jadi, kami akan menyiapkan segalanya." Kata pelatih tenang

"ya, jadi kamu tunggu dirumah saja yah" kata Edge cengar cengir

"lho? Kok gitu, kalian ada madsud apa lagi denganku?" kata Miller curiga

"hah….. jadi kamu mencurigai aku yah?" kata Jo dengan tampang sedih

"Eh… nag koq, nga!" kata Miller gelaggapan

"ini kan sedang dalam pertandingan, kami tidak mau kamu terluka" kata pelatih menenangkan

"ohh…." Ucap Miller lega mendengarnya

sore pun tiba, sudah saatnya bagi Miller untuk ditinggal sendirian, dia tenang, karena dia tahu tidak akan dilukai secara _fisik_. Jadi, dia melepas kepergian teman dan pelatihnya dengan senyum. Dia tidak tahu apa yang bakal terjadi padanya.

Malam pun tiba, Miller, duduk sendirian di pojok ruangan kamarnya, sambil merawat peralatan ice hockey nya, sambil bersiul siul. Tiba tiba….JREEEP! Lampu kamar mati bukan hanya kamar, tetapi juga seluruh rumah mati lampu.

"Walah…." Gumam Miller. Dia bangkit, meraba raba kea rah lemarinya, mencari dia membuka lemari dan mengapai gapai, dia merasakan sesuatu seperti _rambut_ lalu, kaget, dia menarik tangannya. Tiba tiba, Krieeet…. Pintu Miller terbuka seperti dibuka angina. Melihat ke sana kemari, dia mendekati pintunya dan melihat ke luar?

"_Benarkah itu hanya angin?" _ pikirnya.

"Hi…hi…hi…" suara melengking wanita terdengar dari sudut ruangan.

"HAH? Si…. Siapa itu?" katanya merinding

" Meoonggg" tiba tiba, entah dari mana asalnya, ada kucing hitam lewat di kaki Miller, kebetulan, waktu itu ada kita, sehingga tubuh kucing itu terlihat semuanya.

Dan saat Miller menengok kea rah jendela, JGEEER! Petir menghajar lagi. Tampaklah olehnya, _6_ ekor gagak mati diggantung di jendela

"GYAAAAAAH!" teriak Miller histeris, dia langsung menjeblak buka pintu kamarnya, lalu keluar ke meja makan, dan melihatnya. _Meja makan dilumuri cairan merah seperti darah. Dengan benda seperti daging segar disetiap piring yang juga bewarna merah_ Piring piring itu berjumlah _13_. angka sial

"UWAAAAAH!" teriaknya lagi dia pun melanjutkan pelariannya sampai ke depan pintu rumah. Dia langsung mengenggam kenop pintu dan berusaha keluar. Jlek! Jlek! _Pintu terkunci_ Panik, dia menggebuk pintunya

"tolong tolong! Huaaaah" teriaknya

"hi…hi….hi" suara melengking wanita yang tadi terdengar di kamarnya kembali terdengar. Miller menoleh, dari arah Tangga, tampaklah seorang laki laki berambut merah yang membawa lilin. Tampangnya seram, dia kemudian mendekati Miller, bukan hanya itu, sesosok pria besar berkerudung dan memkai topeng reaper sambil memedang sesuatu seperti tongkat berjalan pelan mendekati Miller dari arah kanan dia.

Sementara dari arah kiri, sesosok laki laki berambut kuning memakai jubah putih berdarah mendekatinya sambil membawa sesuatu seperti _kepala manusia _dengan langkah tenang namun pasti.

"" Miller benar benar takut, dia pun mengeluarkan teriak melengking yang lalu bertambah kaget ketika sesosok wanita berambut pirang panjang menggengam kakinya dengan muka berdarah darah

"revenge…." Katanya

"WAAAAH!! Toolong!! Aku tidak membunuhmu, tidak melakukan apa apa! Ampunilah aku!" katanya teriak teriak

PYAAAR! Lampu mendadak kembali menyala. HAPPY BIRTHDAY,MILLER! Teriak orang orang yang tadi disangka setan. Edge, Pria berambut merah yang membawa lilin tadi ternyata membawa kue ulang tahun. Orang berjubah reaper tadi ternyata adalah Hammer yang membawa tongkat Hockey baru yang selalu diinginkan Miller. Pria berambut pirang yang berjubah putih berdarah rupanya Brett yang membawa Helm Hockey baru yang selalu diimpikan Miller. Sementara, Wanita yang tadi menggegam kaki Miller akhirnya melepaskannya denga muka merah, dia adalah Josephina Goodwin. Cepat cepat dia menghapus semacam cat air dari mukanya dengan kain.

Miller bengong. Akhirnya, dituntun kearah meja dan disana Pelatih telah mempersiapkan segalanya. Ternyata benda cair merah tiu adalah taplak meja merah yang berkilap. Sedangkan benda seperti daging itu ternyata roti pancake yang disiram dengan "selainya"

Tentu saja, gagak mati yang digantung di jendela itu hanya mainan. Walah…. Miller dikerjai habis habisan kali ini… kasihan…

* * *

Author's note = chapter kali ini cukup seru pembuatannya. Wkwkwk tp sebenarnya kemarin uda bs dipublis. Tp karena ada kejadian tidak terduga, jadi baru sekarang bisa dipublish. Ditunggu reviewnya! wkwkwkw


End file.
